


The Phoenix and The Bat

by erothic69



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erothic69/pseuds/erothic69
Summary: Barbara begins searching for Jason Todd after an unknown informant sends him a series of videos, where Bruce Wayne finds the young man apparently dead in the trash of an alley six months ago; but on that date Batman was off the ground on a Justice League mission.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El Fenix y El Murcielago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626198) by [Bellleilael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellleilael/pseuds/Bellleilael). 



> If you can practice doing something you like, that happened to me with this reading, unlike the first one that begins to translate this work is still in the process of elevation, I hope you find it as interesting as its servant

Lost without knowing it

Barbara watches the video again, it is a series of footage obtained by security cameras. It arrived anonymously to your email, without an IP address or origin. It all starts in the crime alley, where Jason stumbles into a dark alley. The following images correspond to a week later, Bruce is seen entering, wearing a white shirt, black dress pants and matching shoes.

Check the date, Bruce was on a mission that day with the Justice League, it is impossible that it is him. He keeps staring at the next file, Bruce is seen walking towards the end, he moves a dumpster, he starts moving black bags and rubbish, he drops to his knees, _he yells as he rushes to grab_ something from the trash. **It's Jason's body.**

Barbara pauses the playback, covers her mouth, notices that files and footage are missing. Swallow hard as you continue to watch. You can read the pleas of Bruce who asks his son to wake up. He appreciates her tears rolling down her cheeks. Jason's body shudders, before the young man coughs and tries to breathe. Bruce strokes his hair, asks his son to calm down because he is going to take him to a hospital.

The following video is of the journey of Bruce carrying Jason as like he were a small child, until he reached the largest hospital in Gotham. The following video is a quick progression of Bruce taking care of Jason in the hospital. Go to the last footage, where you hear the doctor say:

"Mr Díaz, the young man hasn't been identified. But it can already be discharged, but he needs someone to take care of it. ” Barbara finds the comment weird. Bruce take the folder that the doctor gives him when he says:

"Don't worry, Doctor Drey, I'll take him home."

The doctor accepts, he leaves in silence. Bruce kisses Jason on the forehead by saying:

"You will finally be home my son."

The video ends, Barbara opens the last file is an image. He opens it to discover that it is a paternity test between Bruce Wayne and Jason Todd. She runs a test to rule it out. Both tests give the same result, Jason is Bruce's biological son. She sighs in exasperation, because someone took the boy six months ago and no one had noticed if some misterius person wasn't send the videos 

The first think do Barbara was call Dick, she asks him pleace find Dr. Drey and show him a photo of Jason. While she begins to search the clinical record. The clinical history isn't much helpful, almost everything is unknown, the studies they did did not show anything relevant, but there is always a diagnosis **_of hypothermia_**. Barb look arrown for the cameras, in one video show Jason and a fake Bruce looking after him. The soft touches, the cooing, the smiles, the way that being takes Jason's hands, kisses his knuckles and makes him promises of a home, she carefully observes the entire video path, the murmurs almost inaudible, however it makes her wonder herself if Bruce ever did something like that.

She deside call now the bats, ask them if they've seen Jason lately. The only thing she could get was the last person who Jason had contact was Tim, sadly Jason called him for help, but Tim was half asleep and asked him to call later; When Tim regained consciousness, he called, but Jason didn't answer anymore.

Barbara seeing the whole situation I have nothing else to call a meeting that night in the Batcave. She keep digging for last time in a tried to find anything who give her some clud, but the clues are over. Worried see the image again, something captures her attention enlarge it, notice that in a corner there is a **tiny Owl**. She turns his attention to the _court of the Owls_ , after searching for hours he continues in a dead end. He takes his things and heads to the Batcave hurriedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred receives her gentlely, indicating that everyone is waiting her. They go down, to find them all with different expressions. 

Dick worried like Tim, Damian grumbles about the new drama Todd throws them again. Cassandra is calm, Stephanie is interested. Duke is ready to watch the drama like a spectator waiting for the curtain to open to be a witness in a theater play . Batwoman checks her equipment. 

Barbara asks everyone again:  
\- Has anyone seen Jason in the last six months? - There's no answer. - Someone sent me this, look the date. -

They observe the same thing that Barbara saw. Several increduls glances go from Bruce to the person on the screen. When the videos are over, Barbara informs them:  
\- Six months ago someone or something kidnapped Jason and ¿nobody noticed?

Damian murmurs:  
\- Possibly already dead. - Imediatly Alfred gives the little demon a disapproving look. 

  
Barbara continues:  
\- The only clue we have is this. -

It shows the Owl in the paternity test, without showing the whole document. Bruce asks Barbara to enlarge it further. You can see that the Owl has a message on one leg:

  
_**"The court always wins."** _

  
The situation is very strange to Tim and asks:  
\- Why did the Court of Owls want Jason? - 

Barbara sighs, there is no point in hiding the rest paternity test results, let everyone see the results. 

Damian horrified, outraged immediately starts yelling that- _it is fake! fake!_. -in almost shock

- _I checked it out._ -respond Barbara " holy cow! " 

In the same time, Tim starts looking for answers. Dick speaks to Zatana. Damian keeps yelling like a histerical woman in the Victorian time - _that an alley rat can't be his brother!_ \- Duke calm and quietly decide this is a good time for a tidbit and pulls out a chocolate bar the others could be come crazy while looking for information and gobbles his cocolate bar calmly. Stephanie yells at Bruce as Cass takes her away. Everything is a complete madhouse in place

  
Apart for Duke Batwoman is the other person who keep   
composure, she puts the image of the impostor in the screen the person who takes care of Jason in the hospital. she wrinkle the nose at the same time says to them:  
\- I saw it. - Everyone pays attention to her. - I was following a clue, he approached me happily when he called me "cousin!". He hugged me and invited me for a coffee, she said she was very happy to have found her son. I told him he was confusing me, he told me. "Say hello to the court of this world for me" - She stops making quotation marks   
then shake his head. - I thought he was crazy. -making a gesture with the hands

Barbara sighs:  
\- A Bruce whose last name is Diaz from another universe. -

Bruce says:  
\- Owlman ... - 

Dick approaches Bruce when he asks:  
\- Who? - 

Bruce reveals:  
\- It's Owlman, Bruno Díaz. -

Batman walks away from them as he begins to search through their things. Batwoman continues her cases. Duke has to see some informants. The girls go to the clock tower. Alfred sees the images again, dries his tears. Damian starts to run the test again, he wants to prove him wrong.

Tim starts looking for what he can with the information they have. Dick is near to Bruce who is still searching, while muttering intelligible things. Finally he takes something, a strange pistol. He points it at a wall and shot inmediatly a portal forms, Dick tries to talk to him about having more information, planning, but Bruce doesn't listen to him. Tim and Damian run to cross that strange portal with their father and brother.


	3. Chapter 3

When they are in the portal the light dissipates and revealing a room, the floor is made of wood, in the background there are some stairs, behind them there is a wide glass door that opens onto the yard. The room is in front next to the entrance door, to your right the kitchen. They hear the door open, turn to see Jason pulling out the key, placing it in the on the key ring, taking off his shoes to put on slippers.

Jason looks at the strangers, approaches them with a smile, hugs Nightwing, says:  
\- Dick, your flight is early. - Look at the rest. - You brought your friends from the circus? - Jason releases he when taking out his cell phone. - I'll tell Dad, so he doesn't get surprised by the guests. - See Nightwing again, puzzled between closes his eyes, apparently something fun - Why that costume? - His eyes are fixed on his shoes widen his eyes almost horrified. - Grandpa is going to skin you for not taking your shoes off. -warning him

Sodenly the answering machine activated, Dick's voice is heard other Dick who isn't the Dick in front of Jason:  
\- **Get out of the house now!** \- Jason jumps back, pulls out his knife, goes to fight. - **_I need help, seriously_ ...** -

Jason sighs, hurried points to everyone before leaving the house. The same way he out, he in againg less than a minute he comes back in with Dick (the other Dick) who gives him a charming smile saying:  
\- Hello little brother ... - They are put their back on the door, but the door on which they are leaning is pushed wildly shaking them, while the darkness swirls around the house. - How long do you think it will take them to enter?

\- As soon as they are convinced that the light does not hurt them. - Jason frowns when screaming. - _What the fuck! How did this happen?!_ \- Dick starts babbling. - You tell me later…- Jason growl before asking again  
\- Who are the weirdos?  
\- The one in blue with black is the same as you. - Jason give a glance to Dick

Jason has put a chair against the door and Dick approaches Nightwing. He smiles as he surrounds him. He yells at Jason:  
\- Do you think he is a heroic version of me? As dad said.

\- I don't know, but if he doesn't know how to fight, he's going to die like everyone else. - Jason answere, Dick shows his tongue to his brother:  
\- Pessimistic. -

Jason and Dick stand back to back in the center of the room. The older one pulls out his claws, while Jason the All Blades. Sodenly a wolf-shaped beast enters breaking the glass door, he goes to Dick, who throws one of his knifes at him when he disappears, but ten more creatures enter.

The batifamily prepares, draws its weapons, Nightwing strikes the closest being, but it only catches their attention, two wolves rush at them, their weapons piercing the darkness without managing to hurt the beasts. Jason moves fast he can cuts one in half and stops the jaws of the other with his forearm when bitten, cuts his attacker in two by saying to his brother:  
\- Your heroic version is idiotic. - 

Dick complains:  
\- What the fuck!  
\- At least you didn't say holy shit. - Jason looks at those people, takes out from his clothes a shining circular amulet, sighs, looks at the object when saying. - I know you want to fight, but you have to take care of these idiots, I promise to return ... -

Jason extends his hands, letting go of the object that begins to rotate around the batifamily. Whistle, attracting dozens of garden gnomes who move and fight wolves. He approaches his brother by saying:  
\- You must go.

But Dick refuses to leave  
\- Together we can ...

\- No, there are civilians, our house is surrounded, it just got dark. Dick, you have to know when you've lost.

  
\- No! - Dick yell

\- Dick! If you die father will turn you into Talon. He wouldn't do that to me ... You have to live. - ask Jason

\- He was joking, Jay, you can't believe him.

\- I'm sorry… - Jason throws a tranquilizer dart at Dick who collapses but Gnomes are ready to catch him before I hit the floor. Jason run to a wall, draw a semicircle, which opens a portal. The little creatures begin to enter in the portal with Dick loading him. Jason turns to look for the Gnome that continues to fight, cuts the wolf, take de Gnome and throwing to the portal before it closes when he says again:  
\- I am sorry. -

His dagger falls from the ceiling, at that moment darkness covers everything. The only light sources are their swords and the field formed by the amulet. The wolves rush at him, Jason cuts them one after the other, until he gets too close to the family and the amulet make the shdow's Jason revealing in the floor. The creatures crawl into his shadow, causing a dark version of him to peel off the ground.

His double launches against him, they begin to fight, while the wolves rush in like waves. Their blades collide, they stop their blows, until Jason manages to hurt the cheek of the his double, but the wound is seen in his flesh. Jason sighs as he plunges his dagger into his own right side and cuts through.

The shadow falls to the floor. Batman hits the barrier receiving a shock. Nightwing begins to scream:  
\- No! No!… Jason! -

  
In front the desperate eyes of the Batfamily and pleadings Jason stabs his chest making the shadow disappear. Jason takes out the dagger from his own chest, he feels a stab of pain, the blood run down his skin, but the adrenaline in his veins is higherhe says to the creatures:  
\- I already pissed off bitches! -

Jason's attacks are more reckless, he takes more damage, stops when he gasps, and feels his anger slightly sated. Sinks the both All Blades in ground he reciting something. The ground lights up with a shaining light, forms a tunnel of light that sweeps away all creatures.

Jason is still on his knees, holding on to the All Blade's handle until they disappear and falls facedown. Listen distantly to the screams of those people stranger for him.

Bruno Díaz enters, runs to his son, kneels, cradles him in his arms. He sees Jason's smile, hears him say:  
\- You came ... -   
Bruno says:  
\- I will always go for you. -

Jason stops moving and breathing, he's dead, wings of ash form around him. The amulet stops spinning and falls dull to the ground.

Bruno hugs strong to Jason like his life depended of this hug, Bruce asking him to come back and repeat:  
-Come back to me… I love you…… I love you… … I love you… -


	4. Chapter 4

Five minutes pass when the amulet begins to glow dimly and Jason coughs up blood. Bruno helps Jason sit up, pats him on the back. They get up, Jason leans against Bruno, until he sits in the two-seater sofa, the only one which survives to the caos.

Bruno starts running from one side to the other, brings blankets, puts the kettle on, runs his hand across his son's forehead several times, seeing him pale, with whitish lips and feeling cold. Jason says to him:  
\- Enough ... - Bruno tuck him again before he leaves. - Bruno ... - His teeth are shakes in his mouth. - You can not continue ignoring ... the elephant in the room.

\- Which one? - said Bruno  
Jason thinks about it, not wanting to talk about the obvious:  
\- Dick ... Gnomes ... -

Bruno caresses his forehead when he says while his irises light up inducing sleep like a hypnotist:  
\- Sleep Jason, we'll talk about it tomorrow. -

Jason falls in a placer sleep. Batman forces himself out of the domain that holds him in place, goes to the couch, but Bruno sees him saying:  
\- Stop, I have things to do. -

Bruno looks at the mess, goes to the room, touches with his fingers the impression of wings made of ashes, takes a sample before snapping his fingers and everything returns to its place. Bruno sees the batman birds trying to move, he apparently denies fun to do it. Then Bruno open a portal where Jason did it, Dick runs off followed by the Gnomes yelling at Jason.  
\- Silence Dick, he is asleep on the sofa. - Dick runs to the place:  
\- It looks so peaceful, you wouldn't believe it can cut off your head and put it in a sack.  
\- You better take him upstairs, I need to talk to our guests. -Bruno request him

Dick takes Jason in his arms, carefully carries him upstairs, like he's carrying a giant burrito. When you hear the door to a room open and close, Bruno claps his hands when he says:  
\- Follow me, we will talk privately. -

Bruno leads them through a secret door in the kitchen, they arrive at the study of the mansion. He sits behind the desk, motioning for his guests to take a seat in the chairs, but they refuse. Batman crosses space with two strides, takes Bruce's shirt abruptly by demanding:  
\- What are you doing? he's mine. no yours - 

Bruce smiles when asked:  
\- Do you remember when we met? - Batman growls. Bruno breaks loose when he smiles. - I asked you if you had a son, you denied it. I thought that was the difference between us. - Point to the pictures that are all over the place. - My little Thomas. -

Everyone looks at the pictures, which Tim was already looking at. They show a version of Jason living since childhood with Bruno.

\- I love to talk with my baby. - Batman turns to see him. The studio disappears, show a gala, full of people dancing and Owlman watching from a chair above. A redhead beutiful woman goes to him, she smiles at him asking:  
"The great Owlman enjoying seeing so many assholes ..."

Bruno snaps his fingers, to see him and her painting their baby's room. Later then as they and a group of people enter a hospital. Then Bruno is seen carrying a child. He comments:  
\- Svetlana died in childbirth. Our Thomas was born sick, cardiac malformation, all the doctors said that he would die at the age of six in the best prognosis. A vampire wasn't supposed to get pregnant, but we didn't care. -

Again Bruno does his magic, now they return to the study. Tim observes that there are pictures of Thomas until he is a young adult. Batman growls again:  
\- What is the point?

\- The point ... - Bruno roll your eyes. - One night in the hospital, the doctors told me that the time had come. He would lose Thomas as Svetlana. But my little one woke up crying, screaming, hugging me when he asked me why the children slept in boxes. It seemed me like a delusion, but my little prince got better, I was able to take him home. However, those delusions continued. -

Bruno produced a scene in the past Tim recognizes the place, it's an alley next to the building where Jason grew up.   
A version of Jason dressed in thin fabric pajamas is seen walking on the snow, he approaches a cardboard box next to a container. The boy opens the box, where Jason is dressed in rags asleep. The little prince moves his double upon awakening him, extends his hand by saying:  
"I am Thomas."   
Jason replies: "I'm a rat that wants to sleep ..."   
Thomas laughs denying: "You can't call yourself a rat."  
"Jason, let me sleep." Jason answered tired  
"Can I find you in the spring?" asked Thomas with child innocence  
"Whatever…" Jason snuggled in her box

Thomas closes the box and leaves. Again they return to the studio, Dick feels like he might throw up. Bruno comments:  
\- My little one found the only person who could extend his life. - Tim watches Bruno confused. - Jason extended his life until eight months ago. When Batman killed Jason. - explain he. Everything is frozen, the robins forget to breathe at Brumo's words "murderer" echoes in their ears


	5. Chapter 5

\- Lie! - Batman growls angrily, It has to be a dirty lie, he doesn't kill

A dark scene is visualized, Batman is seen beating Jason on the rooftop and Arsenal coming to the rescue. Suddenly the scene is changed to a hospital, where Thomas smiles at Bruno, asking desperated:  
"Look for my brother ... look for Jason ..." He takes a deep breath. "You need a family ..." They both hug. "I love you dad…" the tears they run through the cheeks of both resigning themselves to goodbye that they managed to postpone for so long, now inescapable

The heart monitor shows a flat line. Other scene is projected, now come to the alley it's chilling to see the way how Bruno scrach in the trash to find Jason, the sad way to Bruno pulling Jason dead body from the dirty trash like a Jason was part of the waste, this is the video wich someone sending to barbara, the video who they saw. They return to the study where Bruno has a glass and a liquor, he serves and takes a drink.He looks with a cold expression at Batman and says to him:  
\- I found it in the trash, it's mine now. - Bruno afirm with certain presumption

Batman yells whit an angry screem at him:  
\- Its not a dog!

\- You always treated him like that, like as something replaceable. You have a lot children to have fun, I keep the dead, you with the living, end. - 

Red Robin says with calm:  
\- He does not belong to this dimension.

\- He belongs to my side, as my son and Svetlana's. - Bruno refutes back looking at Tim. - The Díaz family has a particularity, all its members have a skill. My baby Thomas took the lives from the others, Jason revives I can manipulate people. He belongs to this world. - Bruno said with proud, then shows the object that Batman used to take them to that world. - This is also mine to. -

Bruno points it at the intruders, he is tired of them, they are a good audience under the right moment. If they don't want to go in a good way, they will go for bad way, it will be a shame that their universe loses its heroes, but they will seek it out for themselves. Bruno point at them in the very moment you hear a door open


	6. Chapter 6

Bruno points it at the intruders, he is tired of them, they are a good audience under the right impulse. If they don't want to go the good way, then it will be the bad way, it will be a shame that their universe loses its heroes, but they asked for it.

The door opens, Jason leans against the frame to avoid falling by demanding:  
\- Let them go ... - Stumble. - Owlman ... - He leans against the wall, his teeth are stained with blood. - I ... remember ... - Take a breath. - I asked Batman to kill him ... and he ... he cut my throat ... - Cough. "So ..." He carves his eyes to focus. - What will you do in change? ... -

Bruno runs up to Jason, grabs him in his arms, runs his hand through his hair, letting out a sound, a ululation like a sound of an Owl comforting its young. ""uh, uh" is soft, lulling, he says gently:  
\- I let them go if you want. - Bruno look gently him

Jason looks at him in surprise, know Owman is a Tough guy with his enemies.  
\- _Why?_

\- You are my son Jason. Unlike Bruce; I did not bring you to my house to be my son's replacement or to feel lonely. - Bruno said with   
sweetness, kiss his forehead. - You are my son, my precious irreplaceable or negotiable treasure. I will never kick you out, nor will I beat you to death because you do something I don't like. - He smiles at her. - You should have known that would not work out. - both release giggles. - Everyone knows that the only thing Batman loves is the Joker. - He looks Jason in the eyes, makes the boy's irises shine like his own, unraveling its magic from mind control. - He never loved you, he replaced you immediately, you were only his experiment, his failure ... -

Batman tries to scream or move, but like the others he is being held back again. 

Bruno scream:  
\- **Talon!** \- The door opens a few seconds later. Let Talón in, dressed in his uniform, in all his glory. - Escort this rabble, my treasure is unavailable for visits. -

Talon makes a reverence. Bruno took thedevice who was stolen from Batman and points at one of the booksellers and shut, a portal opens. The Batifamily is forces to leave inmediatly. The portal stay open waiting for Talón return to close the portal.

Batman falls to his knees, feels that that force has stopped exercising control over him. When he recover gets up immediately, lashes out at Talón, but he has entered the portal. His fist smashes into one of the cave walls, keeps hitting the rock in the frustration of losing her son again. Feels that it is an infinite loop, where Jason dies and an enemy takes him to put him against him, but unlike Talia or the League, this opponent willn't send him against him to destroy the Batifamily. Owlman wants to definitely take his son will take him as yours, _his son_ , ** _HIS_**.

Tim continues working, passes the data he obtained to the baticomputer. It begins to reduce the alternative lands, if they are going to go for Jason they must go prepared. Now they know that their enemies use magic and special powers, probably targets. They will not face Batman, but Owlman and his court.

Damian decides to call his mother, he requires adequate weapons for this mission, in addition to informing Talia the unfortunate news.

_While in the Mansion's Diaz_

Bruno takes his son to his room, lays him on his bed, turns on the lamp that projects stars while he turns. He looks at his treasure, gives him a good night kiss before leaving and closing the door. His two children are at home and nothing will harm them while he is there, no intruder will go to rip them from your side, neither of you, is a promise you make to yourself. He knows that Batman is not going to stop easily, he is not one of those who likes to let others take his toys, even if he does not want them, the a selfish man.


	7. Slow days

Jason watches through the living room window, his best friend Tim Drake talks about the new final project. Jason sighs, his dad told him he dreamed with Batman, but he don´t has to worried because this bad dreams about Batman and his birds won't bother them again. Jason fell the normal life is slow and smooth, so much so that wonder, he can't avoid ask himself, he gonna will become tame at the end of the school year.

Meanwhile in Gotham... 

Batman is still searching for the answer, reading everything about the resurrection, but there aren´t any answers. Even Svetlana's body in the grave left more questions than answers.

When desecrating the grave he found it beautiful just as I remembered she, she looked like she was asleep, Batman close to her body, trie to touched her but the body colaps turned to ashes,   
but that was not all, the skeleton of a little baby appeared under the ashes, maybe his son, who someone decide buried together. Batman took samples, make a paternity test and the results was negative for his DNA, Batman growled thoughtfully, confused, but decide make the other more logical step, compared compared to Willis Todd it came out positive, that child was baby Todd.

Batman tried to find somo explanition who explane how your son and Svetlana fell into the hands of the Todd?!. 

Zatana talks to Dick, turns to see Batman who moves uncomfortable, Zatanna almost read the mind of the bat, se ask discreetly to Dick:  
\- Dick, she told me that she turned to ashes? - Dick nods, Zatanna   
quietly comment.- There was a legend, a Phoenix's leyend. This leyend said when a phoenix die, leave an impression of their wings in ashes. If she was a real phoenix and knowed didn't have any person who loved her, may have put her baby in another nest. - Batman looks at her. - This legend says if a phoenix dies whint not partner or someone to take her child to take care of, they will steal a dying child, change the babies recently born, this way the new phoenix could surviver and the dying child, when die, both will be buried together. 

Batman questions:  
\- Why didn't she revive? - 

Zatana answers:  
\- It is said that the phoenix have a weak point, to revive they must be loved. If this woman was not loved, she couldn't back to alive. -

Batman looks at the records of the day Jason was born, there was a power outage and the two children in neonatal therapy were left alone for an hour, one was premature, the other the son of a drug addict. He can imagine Svetlana changing the children at that moment.

Red Robin comes down holding his tablet, report to those present:  
\- I've been able to find Owlman's dimension, all that remains is to stabilize the portal. At night we can get there. - 

Dick asks the obvious:  
\- How will we prevent Owlman from turning us into bulge? - 

Tim responds:  
\- There's an experimental technology, that prevents goals from using mind control. If he uses magic, Zatana is our backup. -

Dick smiles hoping that this time they can at least get closer to Jason. He decides to go training, wants to shake off the memory of seeing Jason, his undead brother, arrive so relaxed, with a backpack on his shoulder, greeting him with a huge smile as he embraces him. Like a they were both the best brothers, as like a they had never failed each other. He secretly wonders, Is This the right thing to bring Jason back? if all them really deserve Jason come back in theirs life? Dick hit the punching bag as you remember the videos, Jason spent a week in that alley, if Owlman hadn't searched for him, they would never have noticed. That remains the fact that everyone shirks, who want to ignore, Dick focus on the rescue mission. None was thinking about that, make a solution to prevent this from happening again, if they bring back Jason, how they will ensure this never happen again, who make sure Jason's body never been find or forgotten in the trash.

Dick remembers a conversation he had with Jay, at a time when things went wrong, Jason said to him before jumping from the building:  
"... If you disappeared, they will look for you until the end of the world. If I die, my body will rot without caring about anyone. Accept it Goldie, we were never the same… ”

He always wondered why Jason doubts his love, now he hasn't doubt. Dick feels they have never really done anything to show he it, an act that shows they love him and he isn't a replaceable soldier.

Damian surprises him by speaking to him from the shadows:  
\- Grayson, recriminating you is unproductive. -

They keep running, feeling that time is running out. Every minute that passes is a step Owlman takes away from Jason.


	8. Chapter 8

Tim tosses a pencil to his friend's forehead, as expected Jason takes it up in the air. He has never been able to surprise him like this, until now. He repeat to Jason:  
\- I think we should make a model, it is colorful and the teachers love it.

\- Timbo, I know you already have something in mind. What is it?

\- We could show the architecture of a more efficient processor. - 

Jason smiles as he suggests:  
\- Smaller ... -

They both start the sketches. Jason suggests to Tim:  
\- If you want you can stay in my house.  
\- Jason, my parents are back from their trip today. - Tim starts putting away his things. - See you tomorrow.  
\- Yes, whatever Timbo is. -

They both share a smile. It is time to go home.

Red Robin watches through portal, it's time to bring Jason home.   
Batman is the first to cross, followed by Nightwing, Robin, Zatana, and himself. What is on the other side isn't expected,the portal send they to the crime alley, one mysterious cardboard box is there, surrounded by garbage. someone's footsteps sound in the plance, approaching, the steps is from Thomas Díaz walks through the trash, goes to the box, smiles when he opens it, doesn't mind staining his hands with the ashes that is on the top and around the box. Move the little person inside by saying,  
“Get up. You promised. You've slept enough. ”

  
They see the ragged Jason move slowly, leaving his resting place. Thomas applauds by demanding,  
"Let's play." Jason stares at the wealthy little boy who has come to tease him. "Please ..."

Jason looks a bit awkward  
"Do you think I'm your fucking toy?" 

Thomas denies and answere:  
"But with you I feel good ... I ... my father ..." Thomas keep silent for a wile, thinks think the best way how to say it while Jason continues to stare at him. "I'm sick, very sick. My father doesn't let me walk much, neither play or cut my food. ” He look at the gray sky. "If I want to play, bring the children from court, they will move as I tell them, isn't fun."

Thomas inflates his cheeks by clenching his fists. Jason answere,  
"That's so screwed up."

Jason walks to the fire escape stairs, jumps over the garbage container, complains about how bright the sun is. He turns to see the other boy, who hasn't moved:  
"What?" 

Thomas says:  
"The sun burns my skin."

Jason wrinkle the nose in response  
"that is stupid."  
Jason takes Thomas's hand, he doesn't mind feeling his energy diminish. 

Thomas withdraws his hand suddenly,  
"No! ... I will kill you if you touch me."   
Jason laughs incredulous as extends his hand. Thomas don't thake it and explane: "My family is rare ... we have powers ... My daddy controls people, my grandfather cured them, I take their lives ..."

Jason spits on the floor. He takes Thomas's wrist by saying,  
"If you kill me it doesn't matter ... nobody cares about the children in this stinking place."

Thomas looks surprised that Jason supports the contact, he smiles sweetly before saying  
"I'm glad you're alive ..."

Jason stops for a moment, wipes away a treacherous tear. He smiles saying,  
"Whatever ..."

Thomas sees how the sun doesn't hurt his skin, feels warm, for the first time he can feel the sunrise. Look at Jason who jumps onto the fire escape. Thomas run behind he, they can climb into the garbage container, then onto the fire escape and go to the roof.  
"Jason, we're almost the same!"

Jason shakes his head  
"What?" 

"I'm taller ..." Thomas shows his smile. "How old are you?"

"Five"

Thomas makes conjectures  
"Maybe I ... maybe we are twins ..."

  
Jason raises his eyebrows amused by Thomas's ideas  
"I don't think so."

The two laugh, as the scene begins to fade. Red Robin, listen to the voice of the young adult they know, from Jason Todd the the current Jason:  
"Tim ... need help ..." Red Robin recognizes the tone, it is the same thing that Jason said before asking him to speak later, the voice full of anguish, fear, making Red Robin feel guilty. "Soon…"


	9. Chapter 9

They see a room in perfect order, with bookshelves, a desk, the bed stretched out. Jason spins without knowing what to do with the huge pair of wings on his back, wings that have just been born, they are   
beautiful almost incandescent wings, so red as if they were made of fire; The more you move, the more things you pull and the more stress he get. Jason looks so desesperate, scare

The young man opens the closet, starts taking out his things and throwing them on the floor, then he goes inside and closes the doors.

The family notes that Robin and Zatana are not there, but at least they are still together. Batman tries to open the closet, to notice that his hands go through the metal, like he was a ghost. Red Robin curses, because they have remained trap somewhere in between two dimensions.

The top of a ladder appear in the window, a few seconds later Tim climbs for the ladder and enters there. Tim stops to see the disaster, he worried for his friend, then goes to the closet where finds Jason in a panic attack. Tim look his with a worried expresion, inmediatly hug your friend by saying soft, calming words. 

It's Ok Jason, I got you, it's ok breathe my friend, I got you

Jason sob:  
\- I'm a monster ...

\- No, no ... Jason, there must be an explanation. Breathe with me ... - Tim caress his friend's head 

Both begin to breathe and count to ten. Twenty minutes pass before Jason calms down and his wings disappear. Tim smiles at him, saying,  
"Maybe you're half a magical creature."

\- How fucked up your enthusiasm. - Jason looks at Tim with a frown

Tim crosses his arms over his chest:  
\- You cannot accept wings, but can accept you come alive each time you dead ... - 

Jason raises his index finger. - We are a couple of idiots ... -

Tim takes his laptop out of his backpack, looks for something, and shows Jason, who denies:  
\- A fucking Phoenix! ... Come on!

\- Do you have another theory? - Tim wait an logical answer

\- My old men were not legendary creatures.-Jason huffs

\- What if they weren't your parents? - Jason looks at Tim and then at the screen. - You should tell Bruno, he can have more information.

Jason sake his head- No, until I know more ... -

Tim picks up his laptop again, while Jason is still tucked away inside the closet. He tells his friend:  
\- If your mother was the phoenix ... she ... - Jason stares at him. - There is a legend, it says that phoenix moms who cannot guarantee the survival of their young, will take a dying baby from a nest to replace it with theirs. -

Jason looks at the wall, processing all of this. Dick knocks on the door when he calls, making Jason jump off his skin:  
\- Jason, Dad made breakfast. Come down soon. -

Jason sighs, begins to pick up the mess from his room. Tim sits on the bed as he begins his investigation. In less than ten minutes it is over and they both go down to breakfast.

Bruno smiles, wearing a white apron with purple letters that says: "The best father in the multiverse." Say hello to the boys by putting an English breakfast in front of them. Tim thanks while Jason mumbles something.  
\- Is something wrong Jason? - Bruno ask

The young man looks at the man when he says:  
\- It's the end ... it's very screwed. - 

Dick gives him a little blow to the nape of the neck to reprimand:  
\- Language ... -

Jason responds with a punch to the arm. The two start a friendly punching war. They both laugh, as Tim steals the juice from both of them.

Nightwing feels her heart yearning for that familiarity, that brotherhood Jason has with these people. Batman and Red Robin search for a way to demure, rescue Jason, and find Zatana and Robin. Nighwing sees it as an opportunity to have information, to find answers to what they have done wrong with Jason, he want the dinamic with Jason change, bring his brother to home .

The boys finish breakfast and run away. Bruno listens to the door close, when they are alone looks at his son, asks him:  
\- Ricardo, what do you think of young Drake?

\- He's nice, Jason trusts him. - More orange juice is served. - But ... we both know that if he approached Jason it was because his parents forced him.

\- After how Thomas treated him in recent years. - Bruno answer 

Dick takes a drink from his drink, then he moves the glass to listen to the sound of the ice against the glass.  
\- Thomas, he told me once that he was going to kill him. I've never heard him so serious about executing someone. He said he wasn't talking about the boy Drake but about the bastard who replaced his brother. May act this way because he rememeber the other -

Bruno finishes washing the dishes, he asks again:  
\- What is your answer? - 

Dick puts his elbow on the table as he rests his right cheek on his fist, smiles:  
\- I keep waiting for you to bring more children. Aunt said you would have a huge family with many eligible heirs. For a long time it was just me and Thomas, now we have Jason. Also, Batman, how many Robins has he had ... A hundred or a thousand? replaces a child faster than a idea. -

Bruno laughs as he dries his hands, said to his son:  
\- Don't compare me with that villain worshiper. I know I am better than that. -

Dick jumps on the table, hugs Bruno by saying:  
\- I love you dad.  
\- I love you too my little star. -

Dick's phone rings, he smiles when he sees that it is his new conquest, he says to his father:  
\- I'll be back, tomorrow ... -

Bruno raises both thumbs up, sees his son leave. He hangs the tablecloth, straightens it to make it spotless, makes sure everything is in order again, picks up the glass that Dick has left, washes it quickly. He goes up to his room to change, goes back down in less than five minutes dressed in a navy three-piece suit, matching dress shoes and white shirt. He enters the studio, where he led the offspring of Batman.

Nightwing has opened all doors, windows, calls Robin, but it's useless. Open the front door, take a step outside and notice that it is in a white space, it is infinite. He seems to see Jason standing in the distance, he is about to go there, but Red Robin stop he, pulls him inside the house. They see the door slam shut.  
\- Nightwing, we must stay together. We need to find Robin and Zatana. -

Batman looks at the photographs that are around the house, there are many family portraits, of Dick or Thomas alone, together. There are even pictures of Jason and Dick or all three. There are photographs of Alfred. He feels strange, because there are no pictures of Jason in the mansion. Her son has spent six months here, but there are twenty times more moments captured in image here than in the mansion.

Batman walks to the next room, sees a small apartment, a place isn't part of the mansion Diaz, there are heroin packs on the table. Batman recognizes the place as that of Felipe Garzonas, he is in this past momento, sees Jason coming from the balcony, but Felipe shoots him in the forehead making him fall down the balcony. A roar is heard in the room, Felipe sees a monstrous shadow go towards him scaring him, forcing him to fall. Batman sees the shadow was Thomas, who jumps off the railing, to go to Jason.

Thomas kneels next to Jason, asks him to get up "Wake up brother, wake for me". In a few minutes Jason react, takes a deep breath, then coughs up to spit out the bullet, the other boy hugs him. They both see for the balcony the body of Jason's killer lying on the street's pavement.

Jason looks at Thomas who says,  
"I couldn't leave it like that ..." "I couldn't left him hurt you again" Jason hugs Thomas tighter. "What are we going to tell Batman? He is going to blame you. ”

"I'll tell you the truth, that the bastard got scared."

"I will accompany you ..." 

Batman already knows what's next. The fight with Jason, where he takes Robin and throws him out on the street. After that follow the boys through the streets of the crime alley. Her son is heading to the abandoned building where he lived before he got him out of there. Thomas says once inside:  
"Sorry ... because of me you are in this situation." 

Jason denies:  
“Bruce was going to kick me out anyway. He was sick of me already, he was just looking for a pretext. ” He punches Thomas in the arm. "I knew he would launch me, I just didn't know when."

"What will you do?" - Thomas ask

Jason pulls a folded sheet out of his jacket with the print of his birth certificate. He shows it to his friend:  
“A few days ago someone sent me this. Look." Thomas observes that the mother's name on the paper is crossed out, only one S is seen. “I'm going to look for my mother, maybe she can love me. I'll be really screwed if she kicks me out too. ”

"Do you have a clue?" - Thomas ask

"Sheila Haywood" Jason smiles hopefully. "I have enough money to go there."

"Just take care ... I have a bad feeling." Thomas look Jason with a worried expresion

"I promise, I'll be fine. I will finally have a family. ” Jason answere with a sloppy smile


End file.
